Growing Up
by Draysgirl1
Summary: Ron and Harry are fighting during potions, which is never a good thing. What happens when someone gets covered with their messed up potion and when that person is Harry’s secret heartthrob and Draco Malfoy at that?
1. Look What You Did

Title: Growing up

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Warning: Smut, slash (both in much later chapters)

Characters: Harry, Draco, Harry/Draco, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Remus

Summary: Ron and Harry are fighting during potions, which is never a good thing. What happens when someone gets covered with their messed up potion and when that person is Harry's secret heartthrob and Draco Malfoy at that?

**Chapter 1**

**A Little Problem**

"Give it here, Ron," Harry Potter growled, as he yanked a jar of ingredients from Ron.

"I had it first!," Ron growled back, snatching the jar back out of Harry's hands.

"Liar, you saw me reaching for it,"

"You were not," Ron hissed, holding the potion out of Harry's reach.

"I was bloody too!," Harry screamed.

"Shut up!" Snape screamed in annoyance, his amusement in the arguement residing as the two boys got increasingly louder. "And watch what..." but it was too late by then and in a blinking moment the whole jar of whatever the two boys had been fighting over went flying and landed right in Ron's potion.

"Look what you did," Harry said, wagging a finger at Ron.

"Me!" Ron screeched. "You did it," he added. Hermione rolled her eyes and uncorked the dungle beetles she had in her hand. She ignored both the Gryffindors because for two seventh year boys, they were acting more like two year olds.

"I did not," Harry protested pushing Ron.

"You did too," Ron replied pushing him back but harder. Harry went soaring backwards and tripped hitting the cauldron with Ron's butcher potion. The contents of it splashed up covering Draco Malfoy, who was standing near by watching the fight. He was completely covered in goo.

"Now look what you did," Rom smirked, not in the least concerned for Malfoy. Harry though stared at the boy, his mouth open in horror.

"You two, Dumbledore's office, NOW!" Snape demanded. "Parkinson, Granger you're in charge," Snape conjured a stretcher and put Draco on it. "I said NOW!," he screamed at the boys. They both ran out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"May I inquire as to what has caused such two good friends as you to digress into to such childish fighting," Ron and Harry were in Dumbledore's office now, both glaring at the other.

"He…" they both started. Dumbledore put up his hand.

"One at a time…Harry, please," he said. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry smirked.

"We were supposed to meet Hermione in the library last Saturday. We had a project for Charms to work on. She told Ron to tell me but…" Harry began.

"He wasn't around to tell. I look for him everywhere and by the time I found him it was too late…"

"You could have gone without me and told Hermione you couldn't find me," Harry suggested.

"It's a group project idiot. She wouldn't have let me just let you get out of it,"

"I'm not an idiot,"

"Yes you are,"

"And what about Hermione," Dumbledore asked loudly.

"She's mad at us," they both replied.

"It just seems to me like a misunderstanding," Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure Mrs. Granger would forgive and forget if you both apologize to her and to each other," neither boy moved. "Boys," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Sorry Ron," Harry mumbled.

"Sorry Harry," Ron grumbled.

"Good now back to class with you," he smiled shooing them away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Harry and Ron were redoing their potion during the free period, neither boy happy about the situation, when Hermione came running into the room. She was very much out of breath.

"Harry," she gasped. "Come…quick,"

"What! What happened?" Harry asked but Hermione just grabbed him and drag him with her towards the hospital wing. Ron was left there dumbfounded. Harry could hear crying coming from Wing as they approached it. Hermione made no effort to enter the room but pushed Harry toward it.

"Go," she said.

"But…"

"Harry, go!" Hermione demanded. So Harry went. The crying got louder with the door open. Harry had to cover his ears. He reached the room where it was coming from and opened the door. Upon opening it, he got the shock of his life.

There on the floor was the Slytherin Price, Heir to a Fortune fit for four kings, Draco Malfoy, two feet five inches and four years old.

A/N: I haven't a clue as to who's read this before or not but i've decide i can't go on in life with this horrible mess i like to call a story being allowed to continue in the state it's in. It was on of my first stories and it's really horribly written so i've decide to give it a complete make over. So if you've read it before, it probably won't kill you to read it again.

Draysgirl1


	2. Harry's In Charge

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's in Charge**

"What happen," Harry asked the only other person in the room.

"That horrible mess of a potion you butcher reduced him to this," Snape replied, waving his hand in Draco's direction. "He's been screaming his head off for the past hour,"

"Can't you do something,"

"He won't let me pick him up," Snape huffed. Harry sighed and walked over to Malfoy. He picked him up and hugged him against his chest.

"Shhh, Draco no crying, it's okay," he soothed. Miraculously, he stopped crying and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"How'd you do that," Snape asked amazed.

"I had a babysitting job over the summer," Harry replied. There was knock on the door then and Hermione stepped in followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"Well I'll say, you were right Mrs. Granger," Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Mr. Potter, the headmaster wants you," she added. Harry nodded and went to put Draco down. He start sniffling the second his feet touched the ground, but before he could start screaming, Harry picked him up again. "I think you're going to have to take him along," Harry shifted Draco to the other shoulder. The boy put his head down on said shoulder and stared at Hermione who smiled at him. Draco smiled. Snape escorted Harry to Dumbledore's off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks to me as if Mr. Malfoy has taken a liking to you," Dumbledore smiled at the boy sitting in Harry's lap. He was sitting facing Harry and had his tie between his hands playing with it. Harry tried to pull it out of his hands but for someone so small, he had quite the grip.

"Let go," Harry hissed.

"No, I want it," Draco replied.

"If you let go, I'll buy you your own," Harry coaxed.

"Kay," Draco replied happily and let go. Harry looked up and it seemed everyone in the room, Snape, Hermione, Poppy, and Dumbledore, all had a calculating look on their faces.

"What," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, you like Malfoy, right?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed incredulously.

"Look, everyone knows," Snape huffed. "At least everyone in this room anyway,"

"What! How?"

"Beside the point," Snape cut in. "We need you to do something,"

"What, may I ask is that," Harry asked.

"Well…Harry," Snape began, all eyes now on him. "It seems only you can pacify Draco, so I was wondering.."

"About?"

"If you could, kind of.."

"What already?" Harry exclaimed.

"He wants to know if you'll take care of Draco. You know, like watching him and keeping him in your room," Hermione explained. "Babysitting him,"

"Me? Why?"

"He only stops that annoying crying when you're around," Snape sighed. " I wish I could keep him but one, he doesn't seem to like me and two, Lucius tends to visit me to keep me informed. He wouldn't take it too nicely to see his supposed heir as a four year old,"

"Come on, Harry. It won't be that hard," Hermione coaxed. " I'll even help and stuff, though I doubt you'll need it,"

"The guys won't want a four year in there room," Harry said. " Never mind the fact that it's Draco," Harry stared down at the boy in his lap. He had his thumb in his mouth again and was playing with the bottom of Harry's tie, despite their earlier agreement." Oh ye with little minds," Harry mumbled.

"You can have your own room," Dumbledore suggested, finally putting in his two cents.

"And what about classes?"

"He'll have to come with you seeing as we can't exempt you from classes,"

"So Harry," Hermione asked.

"I don't know,"

"Please…Harry," Snape begged. Harry smirked at him and Snape refused to look him in the eye.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "Only cause Proffessor Snape asked so nicely," Hermione giggled.

"Okay, then. Mr. Potter if you could just follow me, I'll show you to your room," they followed the bouncing headmaster out of the room and arrived at a portrait of a woman sitting on a swing in a garden. Hermione made a mental note that the rooms were located not far from the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Yes," the portrait said, staring out at the group of people..

"Mary, this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," he pointed to Harry first then Draco. " They need this room, so whatever password they give you, do remember it please,"

"Okay,"

"Okay, right then, you'll need to pick a password for Mary. Make it easy, she tends to forget. Tell no one but those who you trust with your life," Dumbledore explained, then left, Hermione and Snape closely behind. Harry could her Hermione trying to strike a conversation with Snape as they left but to avail.

"Password set please,"

"Um, password…I dunno," Harry mumbled. "What should our password be little guy," he ticked Draco who laughed.

"ittle guy," Draco giggled.

"Okay ittle, I mean little guy it is," Harry told Mary. She opened the door and Harry stepped in. Inside, Harry found himself in a living room with a couch, arm chair, and rocker. There was a small four person table near a refrigerator and a high chair. To the right of the make-shift kitchen, were two doors. Harry opened it and noticed a bed and a crib. There were also toys scattered everyone. The other door led to a bathroom. In the draws in the bedroom, Harry found baby clothes. He changed Draco, eyes mostly closed in shame, then put him in the crib. He found is own clothes already in the closet.

"Either he's fast or Dumbledore knew I'd agree," Harry mused and chose the latter. He was tired, even though it was only a little after seven, so he went about changing into his PJ's.

"Harry, I'm hungry," Draco called out, Harry growled. He glared at Draco wondering how he had learned his names so fast. "Hungry," the boy started to chant.

"Okay, calm down," Harry pulled on his shirt.

"I'm hungry," Draco whined.

"I heard you," Harry picked up Draco from the crib at set him on the floor. "When you want something you don't demand it, you ask. Say please,"

"Can I pwease have sumptin to eat," Draco asked, rolling his little eyes up at Harry, annoyed.

"Yes you may," Harry replied. He reached out took the boy's hand, leading his from the room.

Turns out Harry had completely missed all the cabinets near the refrigerator. There was food in every single one of them. Draco demanded Shepherd's pie. Harry, having not eaten anything either, just realized how hungry he was. He went about making Shepard's Pie for both of them and put Draco in his highchair, then gave him his plate. He also handed him a small fork and put a bib on him.

"Are you a big boy," Harry asked. "Can you eat all by yourself,"

"Yes i am," Draco smiled. "I'm a very big boy," Harry laughed.

"Good. Now, I'm not changing those clothes so don't get them dirty," Harry told him. Draco nodded and tucked in. When they were finished, Harry washed the dishes then put Draco in bed. He fell instantly asleep, thumb in mouth. Harry smiled down at him and ruffled his hair softly.

"Your two cute you know," he whispered. Harry crawled in to his own bed, whispered nox and fell asleep.

A/n: I'm changing a lot about how Draco's speaks because after hanging out with David (my best friend Col's little brother) i've notice Draco's speech isn't up to par. Besides he's a Malfoy, don't they ingrave that stuff.


	3. Taking Care of Draco

**Chapter 3**

**Taking Care of Draco**

It wasn't anymore than five hours later when Harry was awoken again and by the same crying he'd heard earlier that day in the Hospital Wing. He tired to convince himself, if he ignored it, it would go away but long story short it didn't go away. So, Harry got up and walked over to Draco's crib. The boy was crying and whimpering as if he was scared. When he saw Harry he reached up pleadingly to the boy. Harry picked him up and walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Draco what's wrong," he asked.

"Bad man," Draco replied softly. "A bad man take my mommy away,"

"Okay…" Harry sighed. "You wanna sleep with me," Draco nodded and Harry pulled back the sheets and they climb into the bed. Draco clung to Harry and soon they both were asleep again.

"Harry!" Harry rolled over. "HARRY GET UP,"

"GO AWAY," Harry screamed back.

"HARRY POTTER, GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Hermione screamed. Harry screamed in annoyance and sat up. For a second, he forgot where he was but quickly realized something…or someone was missing.

"Draco," he said. "Draco where are you," he got up and pulled open the door. There was Hermione glaring at him and Draco eating in his chair. "How did you get in?"

"Draco heard me knocking," Hermione replied. "I swear you could sleep through the end of the world," Harry laughed. "Really, I was knocking for over half an hour,"

"How do you know I wasn't gone or taking a shower," Harry pouted.

"Cause I know you Harry and you'd sleep all weekend if you could," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"What's the date anyways?"

"October 5," Hermione answered. "Oh by the ways, Snape wants to see you,"

"Why," Harry asked, walking over to Draco. He was trying to wipe his face but failing horribly. "Stop fighting…no! Not more food…come on Draco,"

"He found some very important information he wants to tell you," Hermione replied. She snickered when Draco kicked Harry.

"Fine, let us get changed first," Harry sighed. "Would you tell him we'll be in there as soon as possible?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Hermione responded. Harry left and it was about half an hour later when he returned. "What took so long?"

"Mr. Malfoy decided he wanted to pick his own clothes out," Harry explained. "When I said no, he wanted to play hide and seek. When I found him, he had to use the bathroom. After using the bathroom, he wanted to put on his own clothes," Harry added glaring at the boy in his arms. "Then I had to take a shower," Hermione laughed and Harry glared at her.

"Come on, you've kept Snape waiting long enough," she said when she was finished laughing at Harry dispense.

X_X

"Draco, leave that alone," Harry hissed. He snatched the boy from the ground and locked him in his lap. Draco whined and struggled to get out. "You're too curious for your own good,"

"Are you all ready to listen to me now," Snape asked raising a brow. Harry nodded. "Thank you. Now, I ran test on the potion you so horribly destroyed the other day and of course it was a de-aging one. It turns out though, that Draco will age one year every month. Judging by the fact that this started October 4th, he'll be 5 come November 4th. He'll most likely gain his memories back in the order he acquired them. I warn you, you're in for quite a ride. Draco didn't have the best childhood,"

"I swear, the world hates me," Harry grumbled.

"Harry, I'm thirsty,"

"You ate before you came,"

"Please, Harry,"

"Proffessor," Harry said pleadingly.

"Severus," Snape replied. Harry stared for a second. "You have care of my godson; I think I can be a bit civil,"

"Okay, Severus, do you have anything he can drink…like Apple Juice,"

"I don't want Apple juice," Draco protested.

"What then,"

"Orin juice," Draco replied.

"Fine, Orin…Orange Juice,"

X_X

Monday morning, Hermione was once again let in by Draco. She woke up Harry and they headed down to class together. Harry grumbled the whole way about not having any breakfast. Hermione just chastised him about taking to long to get ready. Their first class of the day was Transfiguration. McGonagall was already informed of Draco's predicament, so they took their usual seats near the front left of the class. Harry sat Draco in the seat next to him, when Ron ran up to him, oblivious to everything else. Hermione watched the boys from her seat next to Lavender. She was mentally counting how long it would take till Ron found out about Draco.

"Harry did you hear. Everyone's saying Malfoy's four years old," Ron laughed. "Man, I would love to see that," Harry ignored Ron.

"Draco," he hissed. He pushed past Ron and grabbed Draco before he knocked over the glass on McGonagall's desk. "What are you doing?"

"Kitty cat," Draco pointed to the cat in the chair. The cat blink up at them then changed into their Professor. "No, where the kitty cat go," Draco whined.

"Um…she had to leave," Harry lied.

"But I want a kitty cat, pwease," Draco cried.

"Professor," Harry begged. McGonagall laughed and took pity on him. She changed the glass on her desk into a black cat with green eyes. It meowed and Draco stopped crying and laughed. The cat was just small enough for Draco to hold. Harry put him down and the cat hopped into Draco's arms.

"Can I keep it," Draco asked.

"Yes you may," McGonagall replied. "What's her name?"

"Shadow," Draco replied and petted the cat. Harry looked at him in amazement. He then walked Draco to his seat with Ron. He put Draco between them.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, Ron,"

"Is that Malfoy?"

"Yes it is," Harry replied.

"Harry,"

"Yes Ron,"

"Never mind,"

After class, Harry handed Draco over to Hermione. She had Astronomy and had permission to go to the library to do a report. Draco could play in her room after, she got some books. So for one class, Harry was free. Only one day and he was already bone tired. How was he going to survive like this for months? As it turns out, he fell asleep and Binns didn't even notice. Besides, it wasn't like he ever noticed anyways. On his way to potions, he was stopped by the door, by his ex-boyfriend.

"Hi, Harry,"

"Hi, Blaise,"

"You look terrible, Draco being a handful?" Blaise asked.

"You don't even know," Harry sighed leaning on the wall. "The boy is an absolute nuisance," he added. "But for some reason I love him," he mumbled the last part.

"Here, let me give you a back massage," Blaise offered. "We're like five minutes early. You look like you really need one,"

"Sure, why not," Harry replied. He stood up from the wall and let Blaise slide behind him. With his hands on Harry's shoulder, Blaise went about making Harry feel less tense. He massaged his shoulders and down his back. Harry leaned into the other boy and Blaise wrapped his arms around him.

"Harry," came Draco's voice. Harry's eyes shot open to see Hermione heading towards him with Draco. He stepped out of Blaise hold and Draco let go of Hermione's hand to ran to Harry. "Harry," he whined. Harry picked him up.

"What's wrong," Harry asked. He glanced at Hermione who glared at him.

"I didn't do anything to him," She declared. "He was fine till he saw you with Blaise,"

"Go to class," Draco whined. "Please,"

"Fine, come on," Harry said. "I'll see you later Blaise,"

"Sure," Blaise sulked. He glared at the little boy in Harry's arms, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Still trying I see," Hermione whispered to Blaise. Blaise turned to see her standing right next to him.

"I'll never stop trying," he replied.

"Even though, you know he was only using you,"

"Hermione!"

"Sorry but he was,"

"I know," Blaise nodded. Hermione sighed.

"Later Blaise,"

"Yeah," Blaise replied and watched her walk away. "Later,"

A/N: OMG this took me forever to type. My neck hurts. People have been IM-ing me all day stopping my flow. Stupid Nicole and Tina blame them. Anyways, I'm looking for a beta. Any one wants the job. You get to read the story before anyone else. How about it? Just email me or comment if you do. I tried and catch everything but I know I didn't sry. Lol. Later then

Speciall thanks, Catherine, shiori-inu-kawaiipet, LittleNeji, Lunamaru, you-go-on-my-cookie, OfBloodandTears, bubbleness, and jen.

Responds to non-signed reviews.

Jen- I know children of four can talk well but this is based off my cousin's speech. She doesn't have the best speech. Besides, it's not like he can't say, I just write the way it sounds. Thanks for reading!

A/N(2): Not very much was changed in the chapter, just a few spelling errors fixed and want not.

Draysgirl1


	4. Just A Little Older

**Chapter 4**

**Just a Little Older**

The first month went by quite fast and in that time, Harry became quite attached to Draco. In fact, he would be more likely to run naked through the halls than let Draco out of his sight. It was kind of weird though - the closer Draco got to five, the more he grew and learned. It was if one year was condensed into that one month. As for today, it was November 3rd.

"Harry, why don't you go to practice," Draco asked. The almost five year was sitting on the floor of their room, building 'manor' then smash them to pieces.

"Cause I have to watch you," Harry replied casually. He flipped the page of the Quidditch magazine Ron had lent him and continued to read.

"Am I in your way,"

"No, never,"

"But you won't go to practice," Draco pouted.

"If I go, will it make you happy?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, causing Harry to smile. Draco just had that effect on him; he would smile and bat his eyes, and Harry would move mountains for him. After getting Hermione to watch his charge, Harry went to practice. The session was a quick one because he wanted to get back to Draco, and upon arriving back in his room he found said boy on Hermione's computer playing a racing game.

"What's he doing," Harry asked plopping down on the head girl's bed.

"I needed to study and he was bored. I let him play on the computer. Ron has so many games on there, and it's not that hard to figure them out," she replied all in one breath and without looking up.

"You don't mind if I fall asleep right here," Harry asked. "I'm kind of tired,"

"Go ahead," Hermione replied. "You need it," she added. Harry thanked her and stretched out on the bed for a nap. He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He had a dream that ice cream tried to take over the world and he had to save everyone. About three hours later Harry awoke. When he realized he couldn't turn over, he opened his eyes and noticed Draco sprawled on top of him. He was sucking his thumb, sound asleep.

"Ahoy, the dead awakes," Hermione laughed.

"When did he get here," Harry asked.

"He finished his game and saw you sleeping," Hermione replied. "He wanted to stay with you," she added. "He really likes you,"

"Is wrong to be in love with a five year old," Harry asked, carding a head threw Draco's messing hair in a feeble attempt to fix it.

"I would say yes but he's not really five," Hermione sighed. "Go back to sleep, Harry,"

X_X

The next morning, Harry woke in Hermione's bed, Draco clinging to him. Hermione had slept on the couch. Harry mentally thanked her. It was around this time that his brain kicked in and he remembered it was November 4th; Draco was five years old today. He was taller, hair a bit longer but he was still the adorable little guy Harry was falling even more in love with. Thank Merlin it was Sunday because Harry realized Draco need new clothes. He decided then and there that they were going to Hogsmeade. Just as soon as he got of bed.

When Harry did finally get up, he bathed Draco, which was easier said than done. He then proceeded to dress the 'birthday boy', which proved to be even more difficult than bathing him had been. Lastly he attempted to take a shower without Draco in the bathroom, which was darn near impossible. Finally though, after permission from Dumbledore, they were heading for Hogsmeade.

"Harry, where are we going," Draco asked.

"To buy you some new clothes," Harry replied.

"Can I pick them out," Draco pleaded. Harry nodded, startled when Draco jumped up and down and ran down the street, making Harry run to catch him. He walked Draco to the new Madam Malkin's shop that had just recently opened to buy him a few robes. He might be five, but he was still a wizard. Harry had intended on buying maybe four at the most. Little Draco though, had other ideas. He brought about seven different robes to Harry and with one well placed pout; Harry was putty in his little hands. They then headed to a store he'd found last year to buy some muggle clothes. Once again, Draco went on a shopping spree. It would seem you could take Draco out of Slytherin but not the Malfoy out of Draco. Lastly, they went for ice cream. When they got back to the school, they met Blaise at the door.

"Hey Harry, where were you," he asked.

"Hogsmeade," Harry replied. "I was buying Draco some clothes," he added. Blaise smiled down at Draco, who glared back at him

"Hi, Draco," he said.

"Hi butthead," Draco replied.

"Draco," Harry warned. Draco pouted. "Say sorry,"

"Sorry," Draco mumbled. He narrowed his eyes at the boy in anger.

"Hey, I was about to go down to the kitchen for a snack. Do you want to accompany me," Blaise offered, sticking out his arm. Harry laughed.

"Sure," he replied and picked up Draco. He then banished the bags to his room, adding a disillusion spell to it. Being Harry Potter did pay off sometimes. "Let's go,"

They reached the kitchen and the boys leaned on the wall eating cake. Draco was chasing Dobby, who was quite happy to see his young master.

"The kid's like a hurricane," Blaise acknowledged.

"More like a tornado," Harry added.

"Why do you even try?"

"You know why,"

"No crush is worth that much," Blaise replied, though he really shouldn't be talking, the hypocrite he was.

"It's not a crush. I'm in love with the bloody ferret," Harry responded, even though he knew Blaise knew this. "He's just…I dunno,"

"You do realize he's five years old,"

"Yeah, well, I waited five years, I can wait one more," Harry sighed.

"Why wait for him when you have me willing and ready," Blaise said softly.

"Because I don't want a quick go," he answered. "No offense Blaise, but I don't want you." Blaise huffed and slammed his plate down on the counter, rounding on Harry and stepped in front of him.

"Why not! What's wrong with me?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing…"

"Then why?"

"Cause I want Draco. No matter how many times you digest a polyjuice potion, you'll never be Draco. I'm sorry." Harry tried to apologize.

"You're not sorry. You just like to see me suffer, "Blaise hissed. "All so you can have a go at a five year old,"

"Shut up," Harry growled. "Don't bring him into this just because I won't take you back. You're the one who ended it, not me!"

"You would have anyways," Blaise replied. "You used me like a whore till you realized it wouldn't work anymore," Blaise pushed Harry backwards.

"You are a whore," Harry growled. Draco came skidding around the corner at that moment. He had no idea why his Harry was glaring at that other boy, but he didn't like it.

"Harry," he said softly. Both boys turned to him, Blaise's face set in a glare at Draco and Harry scowling. "Harry, why do you look mad?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Harry replied, pushing Blaise away from him and kneeling in front of the boy. "Come, let's go." he picked Draco up.

"Kay," Draco smiled. When they turned to leave, Blaise was no longer there. "Who was that boy," Draco asked as they walked.

"Blaise Zabini. He's in Slytherin. He used to be my boyfriend," Harry answered and then said the password to Marry, levitating the bags into the room when the door opened. He put Draco down, the blonde scurrying away once his feet hit the floor, then Harry sat in the couch. Shadow came and hopped into Draco's arms, purring. Draco patted her head and walked to Harry. He put Shadow on the couch and climbed up into Harry's lap.

A/N: OMG for some reason this chapter would not upload to my computer. I had to save it in Word Pad just so it would open. I was about to cry cause i wanted to get this out today. GRR! But YAYA! I have a beta now. So all you mean grammar people can stop being mean. cries I know my grammar is horrible okay. I don't think when i type, I just type. And when i read over it, I see what i want to see, not what's really there. I'm sorry. But anyways. Chapter...uh 5...yeah 5 will be up as soon as I type and get it beta-ed and back. So see you then.

A/N(2): Still not very many changes, maybe this story isn't nearly as horrible as i though. Maybe it was just those first chapters that sucked.

Draysgirl1


	5. Unforgettable Nightmare

**Chapter 5**

**Unforgettable Nightmare**

Harry opened his eyes and stared down at Draco. He was being absolutely quiet, sitting in Harry's lap and sucking his thumb. He looked sadly up at Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"Nothing, Draco," he replied. Draco stood up in his lap and put a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady himself - his thumb still in his mouth.

"You're lying to me," Draco pouted. Harry just looked at him. He was very aware that Draco was smart for a five year old. "Why?" Draco added.

"It's not important, Draco," Harry said, trying to end the conversation.

"Does it have to do with that boy?" Draco persisted on.

"Yes," came the mumbled response.

"What did he do?"

"He thinks I'm trying to hurt him but I'm not. I just love…" Harry cut himself off.

"Love…love, what? Draco asked.

"Leave it alone, please, Draco,"

"But...!"

"Draco,"

"Sorry," Draco whispered, moving closer to Harry and wrapping his arms around the teen's neck. Harry hugged him back and smiled.

^_^

January 4th rolled around quickly for the boys - especially for Draco, who was now seven, and currently playing hide and go seek with Ron. Yes, horror of horrors, Draco had managed to become friends with the one and only Ron Weasley over the winter holiday, when Harry had brought him home to the Burrow for Christmas. It was apparent that Draco had never had a real Christmas before. He cried for an hour straight after everyone gave him gifts. Harry knew quite well how he felt, seeing as he'd only ever known Christmas with the Weasley's. He remembered then what Severus had said about Draco not having the best childhood, and now agreed whole-heartily with the sentiment.

"Found you," Harry heard Draco scream. The scream was followed by laughter, and Ron appeared piggybacking Draco down the stairs.

"Okay, Dray, I have homework to do, and Hermione will kill me if I don't start it now," Ron said, putting Draco down.

"Aww but I'll miss you," Draco pouted. He might be three years older than when they started, but he'd probably never outgrow his pout.

"Draco," Harry warned.

"Tell, Ron bye," Draco finished for him. "I know," Ron laughed. "Bye, Ron," Draco whined. Ron picked Draco up and gave him a hug, glaring playfully at Harry.

"Hey guy, don't be sad," Ron whispered, kneeling in front of him. "Here," he handed him a rainbow pop, Draco's favorite.

"Thanks," Draco smiled. Ron replied with 'your welcome', and with a wave to Harry he left. Draco was right about to open his lollipop when…

"Is that a lollipop? You're not eating it now," Harry said from next to Draco. Draco jumped, never having noticed when Harry moved.

"But, Harry,"

"Bedtime," Harry said. "You can have it tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

"I'll be in, in a second, to tuck you in," Harry said. Draco ran from the room. "And don't open that lollipop,"

"Darn," Draco grumbled.

After tucking Draco in, Harry didn't get to bed until about 11. He had mountains of homework that he'd left to the last minute to do. It sucked not having Hermione breathing down his neck all the time anymore. She was too busy with Ron, Head girl duties, class, and tutoring to bug him. He didn't mind until he realized Hermione was the only reason he ever got any work done. He, as usual, was out cold the second his head hit his pillow.

Draco on the other had, was having quite the dreams. Though they were everything but peaceful.

"_You little brat, how dare you bring that animal in here,"_

"_But father..."_

"_Get it out of my house. NOW!"_

"_No," Draco answered defiantly. "I won't,"_

"_You won't,"_

"_No,"_

"_Fine," Lucius grabbed the bird from his son's hand and pulled out his wand._

"_Father! NO!" Draco screamed and reached for the screeching animal, but was kicked in the ribs and fell to the floor._

"_Aveda Kadvra," Lucius growled and the bird was dead. Draco watched, heart wrenching, as life left the poor bird. Lucius dropped it in front of Draco. "Now, you have ten minutes to dispose of that dead bird," then he left Draco to sob._

Harry woke to crying. He turned over and Draco was trembling next to him. Of course, when he was six, Draco had been told what would happen each month. Snape had even told him he'd have nightmares. It didn't matter though; nothing could prepare anyone for a nightmare.

"Draco, wake up," Harry whispered, shaking him lightly. Draco's eyes opened but he continued to cry. Harry sat up and offered Draco to a hug, and he willingly complied and climbed into Harry's lap. The boy clung to him, shivering. "Draco tell me,"

"He killed her." Draco sobbed.

"Killed who?" Harry asked.

"Misty, he killed her," Draco replied. "My bird Misty. I fed her and healed her and everything but he didn't care. He didn't want me to keep her,"

"It's okay," Harry soothed, filled with rage. "He's not here. Your father won't be killing anything,"

"Shadow," Draco gasped. He jumped out of Harry's arms, running to his own bed and grabbing his cat. Picking her up, he walked back to the bed and set her on the edge. "Harry," Draco whispered softly. He climbed back into Harry's arms.

"Yes," Harry replied, rubbing circles on his ward's back.

"Don't let me go,"

"Never," Harry replied. With that they fell asleep; and Harry didn't let go of Draco. Never.

A/N: whimpers you don't hate me. Hate Lucius. Hate him. I was going to add more and make the chapter longer but 1) this story isn't very long to begin with and 2) it was just such a good place to finish. I'll try and make the chapters longer but would you rather have long chapters or more chapters. You pick. I don't care either way. Later for now.

Oh and I forgot. We must all thank my new beta for the chapter title. I was driving myself crazy trying to think of something and I like the one she gave me. claps and glares at people till they clap too

A/N: Bleh...i don't like this chapter nearly as much as i did when i first posted it.


	6. A Few Not So Little Problems

**Chapter 6**

**A Few Not So Simple Problems**

As time went by, Draco continued to have nightmares, and Harry was right there with him through them all. Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, all which brought along the aging of Draco. The boy in question was currently eleven, and instead of doing his homework, his mind had wondered to other things.

"You know Harry, this is too weird," Draco stated.

"Hmm?" Harry said, looking up from his homework. What he found staring back at him was the arrogant little prick he'd met seven years ago. Only, Harry realized that it wasn't really the Draco he'd known - this Draco was more caring and loving now, because of Harry.

"One memory remembers you the same age and height as me, and meanly not accepting my friendship; but here you stand, sit, as my friend, my…"

"Your what, Draco?" Harry smiled.

"My Harry," Draco replied. "My keeper, mine,"

"Possessive aren't we," both boys looked up to see Hermione, and then Ron who was peeking out from behind her.

"I'm starting to regret giving you that password,"

"We wanted to see Draco," Ron pouted. "He is eleven today," Ron's eyes landed on Draco. "Creepy," he said. "Bloody he..."

"Ron," Harry and Hermione cut in.

"Sorry," Ron apologized. "It's just so wicked scary seeing Draco like that. He looks like Malfoy,"

"He is,"

"You know what I mean,"

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not sitting right here," Draco scowled.

"Sorry Draco," they chuckled.

"Regardless of whether you wanted to see us, you guys need to leave," Harry said lightly.

"But, Harry," Draco whined.

"Draco has homework,"

"But,"

"That he need to finish,"

"Fine," Draco growled. "Later then,"

"Yeah, sure," Ron replied. "Forgive me but I can't deny that brat anything," He whispered to Hermione, who giggled as they left. Draco stared at his homework and after two hours of silence he got up. Harry was asleep over his books.

"You work too hard," Draco whispered. He walked over to Harry and looked at what he was reading. The cover read "Alternating Properties of Potions". It seemed he was looking for a cure for Draco. "Harry," Draco shook him. Harry whined and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Argh, did I fall asleep?" he asked. Draco nodded. "Go to bed, Harry,"

"I need to finish this."

"You have practice in two hours and you'll be too tired to even stand," Draco argued. "Go to bed."

"Yes mommy," Harry smirked. Draco glared at him.

Yet, it was because of Draco's advice that when time for practice came rolling around, Harry was pumped for it. Draco wanted to watch so he sat in the stands with Hermione and Ron, who were arguing. Draco was for once just watching Harry, and not competing against him and found Harry was quite good. This being a practice only for Harry, Draco got to watch as he zipped around the field in search of the snitch - it was almost like he became one with his broom when he flew.

Draco glanced at Hermione and Ron and noticed they weren't watching him at all. He slipped out of his seat and down the edge of the stands, quickly turning to the left when he heard Harry coming from that side. The snitch was right in front of him. Draco came up with a mischievous idea then; how pissed would Harry be if he snatched the snitch from the sky. Timing it carefully, Draco leaned forward, stretching... and felt his fingers close around the snitch.

After he got over the momentary shock of actually catching it, he realized he was falling

Harry saw Draco slip from the stands and fall quickly, plunging towards the ground. He pushed his Firebolt to max speed, racing to stop the blonde before he reached the ground. He just managed to catch him by jumping and cushioning his fall. Where Harry smiled from being able to catch the boy, Draco was shivering.

"Harry," he squeaked.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"I never realized how far a drop that was," Draco said.

"What were you even doing? Why were you even leaning over the side like that?" Harry frowned.

"I was trying to catch the snitch,"

"And where are Hermione and Ron?"

"Arguing," Draco replied. Harry growled. He picked himself up of the ground and carried Draco towards his room. As he walked, the sound of Draco screams echoed around him. Ron and Hermione came busting in seconds later.

"Harry…I…oh my gosh, we're so sorry," Hermione panted.

"Yeah, we weren't paying attention," Ron added guiltily. Harry ignored them and continued to his and Draco's room. He laid the boy on his bed upon arriving and told him to wait there until he came back. Harry closed the door the room and found his friends waiting for him.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME," Harry screamed. "WAS SO IMPORTANT," he advanced on his friends as he screamed. His voice was practically thundering with rage. "THAT YOU WEREN'T WATCHING HIM?"

"Um,"

"Um is right! There was nothing," Harry hissed.

"Harry, we're sorry. He's not a little kid anymore. He can watch himself," Ron said in a soft, scared voice.

"I'm not saying guard over him like when he was five, but honestly, keep and eye on him would you!" Harry sank in his arm chair. "I only ask you for one thing and that's to make sure he's okay. Could you two even do that for me?"

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Go, please," Harry growled.

"But…" Hermione covered Ron's mouth. She looked sadly at Harry and took Ron's hand, leading him from the room. Harry checked his watch - it read 9:01. It was late enough; so he pulled on his PJ's and went into the other room with Draco. He found Draco asleep. So Harry crawled into his own bed to try and get a peaceful night's rest also, but peaceful dreams never came.

"_Today I think I shall kill you, Harry Potter,"_

"_I beg to differ," Harry scoffed._

"_Just look around you silly boy and you'll see everyone has left you. They've all deserted you. Your friends who claim to love you are all gone,"_

"_He's not alone," both men turned to see Draco Malfoy standing next to Harry._

"_Malfoy," Harry nodded in recognition._

"_Potter,"_

"_You…so this is where you've been all this time,"_

"_Looks like it, doesn't it," Draco replied._

"_You took up residence with the enemy; and I had such wonderful plans for you, Draco,"_

"_I'm sure you did," Harry mumbled._

"_Fine by me," Voldermort sneered. "If you fight with him, you die with him, it's a simple as that," Voldermort aimed his wand at Harry's heart. "You would've made such a good little Death Eater,"_

"Harry, wake up," Draco shook Harry while screaming his name, panic clear on his face. "Harry please, wake up," Harry finally opened his eyes and fell right out of his bed. He sat up immediately and stared up at Draco, who reached out his hand to help him up. "What, happened," Draco asked. "You were screaming bloody murder,"

"Um, a dream," Harry replied. "You wouldn't remember it yet,"

"Who was it about?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Voldemort," Harry replied. Draco quivered.

"Oh," Draco replied. He sighed and stared at Harry like he was going to say something, but didn't.

"Say it," Harry said, reading his mind.

"Would you come sleep with me," Draco asked.

"What? Why? I thought you were too old for that,"

"Well, uh, you need it," Draco lied. "It'll make you feel better," Harry saw right through it, but agreed anyway.

"Okay," Harry replied. He pulled back the sheets allowing Draco to climb in first then climbed in after him. Harry had expected Draco to keep his distance but he scooted closer and hugged Harry to him, quite like he did only months before. Harry hugged him back.

"Thanks, Harry," Draco whispered.

"What for?" but it was too late because Draco had already fallen fast asleep. Harry sighed. "You're welcome," He smiled. "Idiot boy doesn't even know how much I love him," he added and followed Draco to the world of dreams. This time neither one of them would awake from nightmares.


	7. Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 7**

**Grimmauld Place**

June 25 - the last day of school - finally came. The trio, Ginny, and Draco were all gathered around saying their goodbyes. Harry hugged them all, promising to write and visit. This being the last time they would see each other for a while, they were all very sad.

Hermione was spending the summer with Ron while they looked for an apartment. Ginny, who still had one year left was planning on getting a job to buy all new robes and books for her last year. Draco didn't want to go home, nor could he, so Harry was smuggling him into Grimmauld Place with him. Only Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and Snape knew he would be there. The order members would know eventually too, but for now Draco would be hidden.

"Dumbledore said sometime in July we can come visit," Hermione said to lighten the mood. "Save us a room, okay?" she hugged Draco, and then went to save a seat for Ron. Ginny stepped up then.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all year Harry," she whispered. "And here it is, the end already," she reached up to hug him and Harry hugged her back.

"You can stop by too, Gin," he whispered reassuringly. "I won't be gone forever you know,"

"I know," she sniffed. "I'm just going to miss you is all. I mean I have to actually make friends next year! You, Hermione and Ron won't be around anymore,"

"You'll get through though, I know you will," he hugged her to him again. "And I'll write you once a week and you can tell me all the horrors of being a Seventh year. How the work is, the teachers, and how you have to beat off boys with a stick,"

"Oh Harry," Ginny blushed. Harry chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead before she left. Ron was last and handed Draco a bag before he left.

"What's this," he asked.

"Every lollipop I could find in the candy shop. I think there's like 160 in there," Ron replied.

"Where did you get that much money?" Draco gasped.

"Harry loaned me some," Ron smiled. "Later," he added. He hugged Draco, and then went to find Hermione. The boys were ready to leave when one last person stepped up.

"Hey, Harry," the person said rather softly with the decency to sound apologetic. Draco glared at him.

"Hi, Blaise,"

"What do you want scumbag," Draco snarled.

"Draco," Harry warned.

"I just wanted to tell you bye. I won't see you for a long while probably," Blaise ignored Draco.

"Yeah I know," Harry replied.

"Harry about what I said last time…"

"Don't apologize, because you're not sorry and neither am I," Harry cut in.

"That's code for I don't want to see your ugly face ever again," Draco growled.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"You know what, you little brat," Blaise stepped forward. "I didn't like you when you were fully grown," Harry tried to push him away. "And I don't like you two feet tall,"

"I swear, if we weren't -"

"Stop it," Harry cut in. "Blaise get on the train and go home, now," Blaise tried to say something but Harry interrupted again. "Go," he glared at Draco a bit but dropped waved to their friends then ran back inside where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Ready to go," he asked. They nodded. "Okay, just for background info, once you're there, the only place you can floo to is my office. Neither one of you are to leave the wards of Grimmauld for anything without permission. Am I clear?" Both nodded. He smiled and flooed them off to the house.

Once there, Harry showed Draco around. He led him to the kitchen, bathroom, living room, study and Harry's room. Draco's room was next to Harry, another door joining the two.

"Did you know your house is bigger than mine?" Draco sounded astonished. "I could probably fit my whole room in yours and still have space left,"

"Yeah, well, over my last few summers I've been adding to it," Harry explained. "My godfather Sirius left a few add-ons around in his room. I found them one day and figured I'd do them in remembrance of him. You know, kind of like a will," Harry stared at the ground. "Stupid, right?"

"No, it's not stupid at all," Draco smiled. "Do you have a garden," Draco asked, feeling the need to change the subject. Harry instantly perked up and smiled. He nodded and led Draco to the yard, where they wound up playing Quidditch for a good few hours before Harry made dinner. After dinner, which Draco always gushed over, having never had food cooked by anything other than a house elf, the boys sat in the study. Harry was curled up in the arm chair reading "The phantom tollbooth." while Draco was practicing on the piano in the room; but after awhile even "My Heart Will Go On" will get a bit boring.

"Harry," Draco said softly, wandering over to where Harry was sitting. Harry put down the book and looked up at him.

"Yes,"

"Can I sit in your lap," he asked. Harry nearly choked but caught himself.

"Why? Twelve-year olds don't sit in laps,"

"I want you to read the book to me," Draco pouted sweetly.

"I can read it aloud to you," Harry suggested. "Better yet, you can read it yourself,"

"Harry," Draco pouted. Harry sighed at Draco but moved the book, beckoning him to sit down. Draco practically ran to him and then insisted on moving about to find the perfect spot.

"Are you done?" Harry asked when he was still. Draco smiled warily. He nodded. "Thank you," Harry wasn't mad at Draco, though it sound like he was. He was just a bit frustrated. How long did it take to find a stupid cure, because the lust was driving him up the wall; not to mention the boner he had from Draco's wiggling. Finally opening the book after a few steadying breaths, he read.

"'Milo was a boy who thought life was a bore…'"

Some time later Harry found himself ready to doze off, and nudged the blonde on his lap to get his attention. "Draco wake up," Harry tried again. Draco had fallen asleep while he was reading. Harry growled, annoyed and picked him up. He carried him to his room and stripped his clothes off and put Draco in his PJ's. The problem from earlier... yeah, it just got worst. When he was done, Harry put him to bed.

"Harry," Draco murmured as he went to leave.

"Yes, Draco,"

"Good Night," he said.

"Night Draco," Harry sighed.

"...Harry?" Harry stopped again

"Yes Draco,"

"I…um…never mind," Draco cut off. "Night," With that he fell asleep, leaving Harry to wonder... what?

A/N: Did anyone else realize the pure cornyness of this whole story...i mean seriously


	8. Visits

**Chapter 8**

**Visit**

The next few months went by quickly. Over that time, when ever Harry had nothing better to do, he found himself thinking, wondering actually, about what Draco had been about to say that one night. It could have been a million things. I…love you, I...hate you, I…can't stand you, or I…need to use the bathroom. He was seriously hoping it was the first one. His odds though, it would end up being something to stupid or he could've just imagined the whole conversation. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd done so.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Snape visited sometime in July. In all actuality everyone started to visit in July, almost as if they'd planned to bombarded the house with house quest. The first visitors consisted of four very interesting conversations for Harry, Ron being the first.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ron asked.

"No, not really,"

"How long then," Ron asked.

"Fifth year,"

"Hmm, wow," Ron gaped. "I'd should be mad and ask why you didn't tell, but I know I would've just blown up at you,"

"Oh my gosh our little Ronnykinns has grown up," Harry mocked.

"Oh shut up Harry," Ron glared. He rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Have you told him then?"

"Well...you see..."

"What's this now, the boy-who-lived turned chicken?" Ron mocked gasped, smirking at Harry. "Wait to the papers get a load of this story,"

"You've no room to talk, Ronald," Harry growled. "Hermione asked YOU out if i do so recall,"

"Shut up, Harry," Ron whined. After Ron came Hermione.

"I hope your aware that loves sucks," Hermione stated simply. Harry laughed. "Well it does. Ron is the most annoying baby in the world, yet every time he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes of his I melt into a puddle. A puddle I want to splash all over Ron's smug face."

"Okay Hermione," Harry snickered. "Calm down,"

"Sorry, but do me one favor,"

"Sure and that is,"

"Wait till he turns at least 16," she smirked. Harry blushed.

"Hermione, i'm not nearly that horrible to defile a thirteen year old boy," Harry replied, crossing his arms. "I do have some kind of morals,"

"Yes but no patience," Hermione threw back, chuckling at Harry's glare. Ginny was up next.

"Man, I miss you," She gushed hugging Harry and then sitting down.

"Oh, Ginny, It's not that bad," Harry rolled his eyes.

"It is so," she whined. "It's completely horrid. I wish you were in sixth year and straight," she added. "It's all your fault guys won't leave me be,"

"Um, I'm sorry," Harry said slowly. Ginny chuckled.

"I'm only joking," she smiled. "You sure are lucky you get to shag Malfoy though," she added, still grinning. "That boy is a total catch,"

"I haven't shagged him Ginny," Harry said slowly, as if explaining something to a small child.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. "Get on with it man, what's your problem. You're not going to live forever you know," Harry threw a pillow at her. Lastly, after Harry's friends had left, Snape arrived. Harry hadn't really expected him at all.

"Professor," Harry greeted.

"Severus,"

"Yeah, yeah, hi," Harry sighed.

"I can see your taking very good care of my godson," Snape drawled. "As if I'd have it any other way,"

"Hmm,"

"He doesn't look himself. He's actually happy for once," Snape said. "What did you do," he added suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed.

"Calm down boy, I was only joking,"

"You could've fooled me," Harry growled.

"Anyway, it seems I might have a cure," He continued. "It'll take a while to develop, but it's a cure none-the-less,"

"So, it'll, um, put him at the right age then, right?" Harry asked.

"Eighteen, yes but he'll be sixteen before that," Snape smirked. "Old enough for you to have all your nasty little way with him."

"Severus," Harry growled, blushing.

"Please Harry, don't act as if you don't want to," Snape's smirk remained. "We all know you want nothing more then to stuff your hand down his little virgin pan.."

"Stop it," Harry whined.

"Stop? Why? Because it true, you want to do it," Snape laughed - a very odd thing for the Potions Master indeed.

"Yes, yes, just shut up would you," Harry whimpered. Snape continued to laugh. "You're evil," Harry glared.

"I'll be back with a cure," was all Snape said, smiling still before leaving Harry to fix his 'problem'.

A/N: OMG! I feel so special. All you people who replied to my plea THANK YOU! lol. But it seems right when i was getting desperate, ALAS, my beta has thanks for all the offers. Love you lots.

A/N: Hmm, i actually fixed this chapter up a bit. Finally. I always hate how all those converstations ended. Hmmmm.


	9. A Day On The Town

Chapter 9

A Day on the Town

Today was the day Draco would turn 16, and Harry was nervous in every sense of the word. He had been pacing his room back and forth since he'd woken up at roughly 5:00 that morning. If he was to count it, he would have to say he had walked the distance between Draco's door and his bed at least 150 times. At about 9:45, he went downstairs to make breakfast. Draco strolled in at about 9:55 yawning, and plopped down in a chair.

"Morning Harry," He yawned.

"Morning Draco," Harry replied. He set a plate of food in front of Draco, watching as the younger teen practically inhaled it."Hey when you're done go change okay?"

"Why?"

"I'm taking you out," Harry replied. "Now go," Draco glared but ran to go change anyways.

Draco could have sworn everything in his closet didn't fit. It wasn't appealing enough for Draco. His shirts were too loose, too ugly, too green... His pants were all jeans, to loose, to ugly... He had nothing to wear except…

"Where's my suitcase," Draco mumbled to himself. He found said case under his bed. Now believe me when I say this wasn't a small suitcase either- it was huge, and like the Weasley's car held more than appeared possible. Remember, we did have to pack all of Draco's clothes in one little case. Searching though the suitcase Draco found what he was looking for. A black pair of leather pants, a black shirt with the Kingdom Hearts logo (Muggles weren't completely useless!), a black choker and a pair of black boots. When wearing them, he looked like a perfect Hot Topic model if there ever was one. After laying out his clothes, Draco took a shower and washed his hair…twice. He then went about putting on his clothes and rechecking every two seconds to make sure he looked perfect. He then, with one last glance at the mirror, headed down to impress Harry.

When Draco stepped into the room, Harry was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. Draco just looked that good, and black was definitely his color. As good as he looked in the clothes though, Harry was sure he'd look a whole lot better without them.

"Bad, bad thought," Harry mentally smacked himself. "Come on, Dumbledore is waiting," Harry said when he found his voice. They flooed to Hogwarts where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Long time, no…" Dumbledore stopped when he noticed Draco. "Mr. Malfoy," he gaped, "What are you wearing!" Draco smiled.

"Clothes, sir," He replied.

"I can see that but…never mind," he shook his head. "Off with you and no worry about attacks, I have Aurors ready to jump if the need arises," Harry nodded and aparated them away.

"Harry, where are we," Draco asked, stilling hold Harry's hand from when they apparated.

"New York City," Harry replied. "It's in America,"

"Dude, we're in America," Draco asked.

"Yeah, now let's go do a little shopping," Harry suggested. What he seemd to forget was that with Draco, little and shopping could never exist in the same sentence together. By the time Harry wanted dinner, they were carrying close to fifteen shirts, twelve pants, six chokers, eight pairs of shoes, and five silk boxers - a majority of which belonged to Draco. The boy really did love to shop. Harry then quickly apparated to Hogsmeade, and raced on his broom back to hogwarts and up to Dumbledore's office, dropped off the clothes and then apparated back. He left Draco in the care of one of the Auror's tailing them, after it took him ten minutes to make the idiot show himself. When he got back though, he found Draco talking, or rather quarrelling, with a rather familiar person.

"Blaise," Harry smiled.

"Hey, Harry," Blaise smiled back. Draco glance at Harry and noticed he didn't even look mad. He wondered why, seeing as the last time the boys had met it wasn't a very happy memory. "Long time no see," he added.

"Yeah I know, like months, so what's up,"

"Nothing really," Blaise replied rocking on his feet. "I work for the Ministry now, in muggle relations,"

"Lucky you, I wanted to be an Auror but…" he left the rest out.

"You can say it you know. It's because of me. Because you're keeping me from my father," Draco snarled harshly. "Anytime you want I'll leave,"

"No, Draco, you're not a burden, I just, well, never mind. You just wouldn't understand," Harry replied.

"Says you," Draco huffed." I'll be in the candy store," he walked off.

"Still a brat I see,"

"Yeah,"

"Any chance you'll ditch him for an hour and go out with me?"

"No,"

"Oh come on, Harry,"

"Blaise,"

"Fine, fine," Blaise dropped it. "I can see you're still in love with him,"

"You don't even know the half of it,"

"Later, Harry," Blaise said, turning and practically running away.

After Blaise's exit, Harry ran to find Draco. He found him noting all the lollipops he's never tasted, though it wasn't like he needed more because he still had the ones Ron had given him. Harry snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in his ear. He smiled when Draco shivered.

"I forgive you," Draco whispered. "Just don't throw me out or anything, okay?"

"Draco," Harry scowled. "There's nothing in the world that would make me throw you out," he added. "I love you too much to do that,"

"You what?"

"Forget it, it's time we left. Dumbledore's probably thinks we got killed," he let go of Draco and turned to leave. Draco followed slowly after him.

A/N: OMG! I'm so mad right now. This chapter and the one after it where supposed to be out by no later than 4:00pm on Friday. BUT STUPID FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME! Everytime i tried to upload it to the server it time out. What does that mean. I DON'T KNOW. All i know is it pissed me off. I even asked my beta to upload but she had no luck either. Though i do feel so loved that she actually tried. lol. But anyways, I love this chapter. The one following is even better. But don't take my word for it, see for you self. Go. Hit that next chapter button and keep reading.

A/N: I forgot that this chapter was stupid cause you can't apparate into Hogwarts, so i had to fix that.

Draysgirl1


	10. What We've All Been Waiting For

Chapter 10

What We've All been Waiting for.

They got home and Harry made dinner, neither one saying a word while they ate. After dinner, Harry disappeared into his study, falling back into his pacing habit again. The book on potions he'd been reading was lying on the floor. He picked it up and put it in the bookcase. Trailing his hand along the books he came to a particular one that he remembered quite well. It was small, maybe four inches high and six inches deep. It was blue with snitches zooming across it's covers. Harry took out the book and sat down on the couch. Opening it, it landed on a page and Harry began to read.

_January 15, 2006 (6th year)_

_I saw Draco today. He laughed at me when Ron pushed me down the stairs. I glared at him but he just continued to laugh. Ron helped me up but glared at Draco and walked by. I walked with Draco, who kept on laughing. "Honestly Potter, you can defeat Voldermort but you can't walk down a simple flight of stairs," he said. Of course he would know ,seeing as Draco had been there with me - I wouldn't be here today without him. He finally stopped at the Great Hall door where we were to part ways. He walked to Slytherin table and I to Gryffindor ,but not without first smiling and saying "Later pothead,"_

_I couldn't help staring at him from where I sat. He's the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Just once I wish he wouldn't look at me as the savior of the world, or his Gryffindor Hero, but just Harry. I wish he'd hold me and say it'll be alright like I always imagined. He'll never know how much I love him, think of him, want him, and I guess…it's for the best._

_Draco catches me staring at him, so I look down. One day, I'll tell him. One day he'll love me back. _

_-Harry James Potter-_

Just as Harry finished, the door opened and Draco came in. Harry hid the book and looked up at him.

"Harry," Draco said walking to stand in front of him. He twiddled his thumbs, looking down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Are you gay," Draco asked looking Harry dead in the eyes. Harry stared back and for a second got lost there in Draco eyes. He felt like he could drown in them.

"I…um," Harry stammered.

"Please just answer me,"

"Yes," Harry whispered. Draco kept right on staring at him, stepping a bit closer.

"Why did you say you love me too much to throw me out?" Draco asked.

"Because I do," Harry answered honestly. "More than you'll probably ever know,"

"But,"

"No, it's okay. It's just a little crush. It's temporary... I'll get over it. You don't have to want me back. I'll just…" Draco kissed him, successfully shutting Harry up. He crawled into Harry's lap; never breaking the kiss as Harry subconsciously pulled him closer. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and held fast as Harry lowered him down on the couch. Harry slid on top of him, kissing everywhere - first Draco's neck, licking under his ear before blowing gently inside the sensitive canal, making Draco moan.

Harry continued trailing his kisses down Draco's neck until he ran into shirt. He growled and tore the shirt off. Draco, whose eyes had been closed, smirked up at the boy. He wanted to say something along the lines of "I like that shirt" but held his tongue. He was lucky he did, because it would have came out as a jumbled mass of nonsense due to the fact that Harry had taken it upon himself to worship Draco's chest, the blonde letting out small whimpers like there was no tomorrow. Harry eventually stopped for breath - though that was far from being the main reason, which both knew but neither said. Instead Draco spoke up.

"Harry, do you really love me," he asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "So much,"

"Love you too, Harry," Draco whispered. Harry smiled and snuggled his face into Draco's neck smelling the familiar smell of cinnamon. Draco's neck felt wet and he sighed. "Harry are you crying,"

"No," Harry lied.

"Liar," Draco hissed. Harry ignored him and laid himself half on Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered. "Don't cry, love," he ran his hands threw Harry's hair. Harry nodded, doing just that and kissing Draco's neck one last time. With that, they fell asleep.

A/N: Yay! Finally right! After all that time, they've finally admitted it. It's only been what nine chapters though so it's not like you waited that long. Oh and believe me, it's not over. I'm in the process of finishing the next two chapters. I want to post them both up at the same time though so you'll have to wait till they're both done. Though, i'm sure it'll be worth the wait. If you really despise waiting i'll just post up the chapter i'm almost done with but it's your choice not mine. Till later readers!

Draysgirl1

A/N(2): Hmm....i thought this was my favorite chapter at one time in my life. Now i realize it sucks.


	11. In Your Right Body

**Chapter 11**

**In Your Right Body**

When Harry awoke the next day, he expected it to be a dream - that everything would have been a figment of his imagination. What he hadn't expected was for it to be real. When he awoke, Draco was still wrapped around him, topless and very much in a deep sleep. Harry poked Draco to make sure he was real and pinched himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming. When he was sure it was all real he gently made to wake Draco, who wasn't too happy about it.

"No, no, let me sleep," he whined. He pulled Harry closer and fell right back asleep. Harry whimpered softly at the movement, swearing Draco did that on purpose. He spotted Shadow across the room and called her over. The cat jumped on Draco and went about licking him awake. "No, sto-op," Draco whined opening his eyes. "Shadow," he glared. He rolled over on his back, causing Shadow to fall to the ground. Harry scooted to lie on his side and stared down at Draco. "Morning, Harry," Draco blushed, recalling what they'd done and he'd said last night.

"Are you embarrassed Draco," Harry smirked.

"No," Draco lied.

"So why are you blushing,"

"Um,"

"Liar," Harry laughed. He leaned down to kiss Draco, who willingly kissed back. He licked the boys lips and Draco open his mouth letting Harry's tongue snake in. Harry was _this_ close to popping the button on Draco's pants when the door to his study opened, revealing Snape, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise.

"Remind me to take you two swimming," Hermione muttered upon seeing both boys topless. Ron glared at her. Harry and Draco just looked annoyed and horny.

"And why is that," Harry asked, making a point to stay where he was, on top of Draco.

"Because you look positively delicious with no shirt on," Hermione replied. "Both of you,"

"I must agree," Blaise smiled, eyes glazed over.

"Hermione," Ron hissed. "Eww,"

"Yes, well I have more important things than to indulge Miss Granger's fantasy," Snape cut in, rolling his eyes. "I have the potion here, if anyone cares to know," he added. "I'm not too sure how long it will take for the effects to take root, but I'm pretty sure it's immediately," he stared at the boys, who had still not moved. "Harry, get off of Draco, now!" he demanded.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"But…,"

"NOW!" Snape snarled. Both boys got up, mumbling curses at the man. "I can see you wasted no time in waiting once he was 16," he added in a more amused tone.

"I think you owe me sixty galleons, Severus," Hermione smiled. Snape glared at her. "Later then," she added, scared. Snape nodded, handing the potion to Draco, who just stared at it.

"Would you drink it already," Snape growled. "We don't have an eternity," Draco uncorked the bottle and downed it in one gulp, complaining loudly about the taste. Almost instantly he started to change. Everyone watched on in awe as his hair grew, his form filling out and limbs stretching until Draco once again reached the 5 foot 8 inches his eighteen year-old self had possessed. When it was finished, Harry re sized Draco's clothes then just stood there staring at him.

"So, your all back to your right age then," Snape asked.

"Yup," Draco smiled. He twirled on the spot and stopped in front of Harry. He pulled said boy to him, the darker haired wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and lifting him in the air. Snape rolled his eyes, and smiled, Ron gagged, Blaise pouted and Hermione awed.

Harry put Draco down again, and pulled the blonde against his chest, their lips crushing together. Draco's arms came to wrap around Harry's neck, one hand curling in to his hair. Harry moaned softly.

"Thank Merlin," Snape mumbled. "I've waited a bloody three years to see that,"

"You and me both," Hermione agreed.

"Lucky duck," Blaise huffed.

Later on that day, Harry invited everyone to stay for dinner. Seeing as no one had left anyway, it was easy to round everyone up. Feeling in quite the cheery mood, Harry made Draco's favorite. He fixed steak, macaroni, stuffed cornbread, mashed potatoes and, of course, a little Firewhisky. Snape sat at the head of the table with Harry to his right and Blaise to his left. Draco was of course next to Harry and Hermione and Ron sat on Blaise's left. They ate in a slow manner as if no one wanted to leave.

"So, Sev, what is this I hear about a bet," Draco asked, staring down his godfather.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Snape replied.

"What, am I hearing things now?" Draco huffed.

"Possibly," Snape smirked at him, wiping his mouth. "Lucius was a bit of a loon, so who's to say you're not,"

"Oh honestly," Hermione scowled, annoyed with her former professor. "We made a bet on whether or not you'd actually wait until Draco was sixteen to jump him. Severus said you'd do it before, but I gave you the B.O.D---"

"B.O.D," Draco whispered.

"Benefit of The Doubt," Harry chuckled.

"---I figured you could wait," Hermione finished.

"Yes, well, you know what I think," Ron added. "I don't think you should be betting on your best's friend's love life,"

"Thank you Ron," Harry said amused.

"Your welcome, Harry," Ron replied. "Cause I of course would never do such a thing ,"

"Of course not, Ron,"

"Ron, shut up and eat," Hermione glared at him.

After dinner, everyone went to sit in the living room. Harry found himself between Blaise and Draco on the couch but somehow couldn't have cared less. How could he when Draco was squarely planted in his lap, kissing his neck like he was? Snape, who was sitting in the arm chair near the fire, was trying to no avail to get Draco to behave.

"Can you two not keep your hands off of each other?" he asked, obviously irritated. For an answer, Draco slid one hand up Harry shirt, straddling him in the process. Harry's head fell backwards, as he stared up at the sky, panting. His fingers dug into the couch as he tried not to make a sound. By the movements Draco's hand was making, and not to mentions his hips, it was quite obvious he was purposely trying to make Harry moan out loud. One would also think Blaise would have moved from his spot next to them but he made no move to do so at all. He just watched with blatant want.

"You know, there's this thing called a bedroom that you could do that in," Ron gagged, wishing he could look a way but he couldn't. It was one of those, "it's so disturbing but I have to look" things.

"I motion that they stay where they are," Hermione added.

"Honestly, Hermione," Ron hissed. "You're so…"

"So what," Hermione said, raising her brow at her boyfriend.

"Nothing," Ron corrected quickly.

"Draco, I don't think your godfather should have to see this," Snape tried again. Draco continued to ignore him. Instead, he played with the button on Harry's pants. He liked how every time his hand ventured near Harry's pants, Harry would push up into his hand and practically beg for it. Draco also like the fact that he was begging, which also meant he wasn't anywhere near silent anymore.

"Gah, Draco, please," Harry moaned.

"I've had enough of this!" Snape growled, standing and stomping over to Draco and Harry. He grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him backwards, dropping him unceremoniously on the floor.

"SEV!" Draco shouted. "What's your problem?"

"My problem, MY PROBLEM" Snape shouted. "My problem is I can't stand to watch you molest your boyfriend in front of me. It's disturbing,"

"You…just…jealous," Harry panted trying to regain his composure. "You can't stand to watch me and Draco because you have unfilled sexual desires. I vote you stop taking your sexual frustrations out on us," Harry smirked at the look on Snape face and pulled Draco back into his lap. Snape sat back down, looking flabbergasted for a moment before scowling.

"I believe you've struck a nerve," Draco chuckled as he played with Harry shirt button.

"Not that it even matters but the person of my liking, I know for a fact, doesn't want me," Snape huffed.

"And who's that," Ron asked. Snape glanced around the room and noticed everyone was watching.

"That's information I'm not to inclined to release at the moment," he replied.

"Must you sound as if you're always on trial Sev?" Draco scowled. "Were asking who you like, not if you shot the sheriff,"

"Well the thing is he…"

"He…" Hermione raised a brow.

"Yes he's, is a bit younger than I,"

"Age is nothing but a number," Harry added.

"You would say that," Blaise mumbled.

"Yeah well, he doesn't want an old man like me,"

"You never know till you try. Just tell us his name," Draco coaxed. Snape mumbled something and Draco and everyone else, struggled to listen. "What was that?"

"Zabini," Snape said load. "Blaise Zabini,"

A/N: Hey people. Here's the next chapter. MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA! I love this chapter. It's awesome. It took me forever to update though cause i wrote an extra long chapter, just for you all. Well i'm going to Walmart with my friends so review and then next chapter should be out tommorrow.

A/N(2): This was always a good chapter because annoying Snape is always fun.


	12. All About Blaise

Chapter 12

All About Blaise

To say everyone was shocked was a complete understatement. Snape looked pale, and didn't dare look at anyone. He stood up mumbling about needing to do a potion and left. The room remained quiet, all eyes on Blaise.

About five minutes after Snape left, Ron busted out laughing. No matter what he did he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Hermione had to put him under a silent charm untill he stopped.

"I don't see what's so funny," Blaise growled.

"You only say that because it's you he wants,"

"I think you should give the man a chance," Draco yawned and stretching on Harry. "Who's knows, maybe you'll like him" Draco added. "It's not like anyone else wants you,"

"Draco," Harry exclaimed. Draco pouted. "Say sorry,"

"Sorry, Blaise," Draco laughed. "Geez Harry, I'm not five years old anymore,"

"Then don't act like it,"

"Ooooh," Ron and Hermione added.

"You're the one who wanted into that five year-old's pants," Draco shot back.

Another "Ooooh," from Ron and Hermione.

"And I'm sure you would've let me,"

"Oooo…,"

"Would you two stop that," Blaise scowled. "Honestly, act _your_ age,"

"Somebody's cranky," Hermione snickered. Blaise glared at her.

"Blaise, can I talk to you for a second outside," Harry asked.

"What? No!" Draco piped in.

"Draco," Harry warned.

"You are not going anywhere alone with that slime ball," Draco whined.

"What's wrong Malfoy, don't trust me?" Blaise smirked.

"No!" Draco exclaimed. "Harry," he whined. "Please,"

"You're being rediculous Draco," Harry glared. "You're going to stay here and not follow me. If you do…"

"You'll do what Harry," Draco smirked. He turned around in Harry's lap. "You'll do absolutely nothing because you can't resist me,"

"Draco…" Harry tried. Draco ignored him though and leaned down to kiss him.

"Honestly, no control," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Harry, I'll be waiting outside for you," he stood and left, chuckling a bit.

"Get off Draco," Harry scowled. Draco glared at him but stood up. "Don't you trust me Draco," Harry pouted. Draco looked ashamed.

"I trust you Harry, completely, I just….don't trust Blaise," Draco whispered. Harry stood up, tilting Draco's chin to look at him.

"Don't worry, love," Harry smiled. "Trust me would you,"

"Yeah, okay," Draco replied. He kissed him quickly and let him go. Harry followed threw the door Blaise had earlier went through and found him leaning on a wall a little ways away.

"Hey what's wrong," Harry asked, seeing the miserable look on on Blaise's face where earlier he'd been all smiles.

"Everything,"

"Tell me, maybe I can fix it,"

"I doubt you can," Blaise huffed.

"I'm still your friend you know. It's not illegal for you to tell me what's wrong," Harry coaxed. "Please Blaise, let me try,"

"Harry, you can't fix the problem when you are the problem," Blaise said softly. Harry was speechless. "I just can't stand to see you with Draco. I knew I was only temporary but I fell in love with you and no matter what I can't change it. I just have to live with it and you with the knowledge that you put me in this state of depression," Harry was speechless, again.

"Uh,"

"You always were one for great conversation,"

"You can't stand there and act as if it's my entire fault," Harry defended. "You knew what you were in for. You even made the potion yourself. You can't blame me for what happened. Besides, I'm tired of having this conversation with you,"

"I can blame whoever I want to. I could blame Draco if I felt like it. It's his fault you used me anyways,"

"Did I mention that I'm sorry? You act as if all I wanted was to hurt you," Harry apologized. "Let's not forget you have a perfectly willing man wanting to be your partner. One I'm sure if you gave a try, would satisfy you,"

"I'll still love you, you know. Months, years and even centuries from now, I will love you; but if you do me one favor, I'll try at least to forget you,"

"And that would be...?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Kiss me, please, just one kiss," Blaise begged.

"Blaise, I…"

"Please, Harry, just one last time. I'll never ask again. I just die happy if you'd kiss me," he stepped closer, so the were about four inches apart. Normally, about this time Draco would walk in, but seeing as in real life that doesn't really ever happen, it won't be happening here. Harry sighed and leaned forward to kiss Blaise, who pulled him closer. He let this go on for a few minutes then pushed Blaise away. He was dazed, happy and breathless. Harry let him rest his head on his shoulder. "Thanks Harry. I'll always remember that," he smiled. "I'll see you around, okay,"

"Of course you will," Harry replied. "You can stop by anytime…before 7:00," Harry smirked. Blaise didn't ask. Harry reached out and hugged his ex-boyfriend and Blaise hugged him back of course. Giving Harry one last kiss, he used the floo to leave.

A/N: whines My head hurts so much right now. I'm so sick it's not even funny. I shouldn't even be on the computer right now but i wanted to update this. I can tell you when the next one will be out cause i don't know if I'll be well enought tommorrow. Well see. If not, let's hope this holds you guys till then. crawls back to room before mother knows she's gone

Draysgirl1


	13. FINALLY!

**Chapter 13**

**FINALLY!**

Back in the living room, Harry found Draco sitting on the couch by himself, glaring at the now empty love seat across from him. Harry wondered where Hermione and Ron went. According to Draco, they had gotten bored went to bed.

"I forgot I had a room reserved for them," Harry mumbled. Draco just looked at him.

"So," Draco said slowly.

"So, what?" Harry asked, confused. Draco sighed, annoyed.

"What about Blaise then," Draco asked. "You were certainly out there long enough. You better have talked him into moving to Spain or something," Harry chuckled.

"He's going to give Severus a try," Harry replied. He sat down and pulled Draco into his lap. Draco rested his head on his shoulder.

"I hate being shorter than you," he whined.

"I know," Harry replied. They sat there in silence for a while, both boys content until Draco broke it.

"I was thinking," Draco began.

"Always a scary thing," Harry smirked. Draco glared at him

"I want you to um…have me," Draco said softly, just barely loud enough for Harry to even catch.

"Have you?" Harry squeaked, annoyed at how stupid he sounded.

"Yes. Take me," Draco replied. "Make love to me, Harry. Please," Draco was even more annoyed at how pitiful he sounded, but man did he want this.

"Now?" Harry exclaimed.

"No, two weeks from Thursday, yes now!"

"If that's what you want," Harry replied, even though inside he was screaming YES, YES, YES!

"Harry you idiot," Draco smiled.

Harry stood up and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him along through the house. Knowing for a fact that their rooms where totally in the other direction, Draco wanted to know where they were going. Harry led him down the hall, up some stairs, around the corner, and into a room which turned out to be a bathroom. He stared at Harry wondering what was going on in his head. Harry simply left him and walked to the bath tub. Draco watched as he filled up the monstrous fixture that could easily have rivaled those in Hogwart's Prefect bathrooms. Harry went around the turning on different taps. One released cold water, the other hot and the last bubbles. He then charmed the bubbles to not sting their eyes and walked back to Draco. By this time, Draco was completely confused.

"Take off your clothes," Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked, not even pay any attention.

"You can't bathe with your clothes on," Harry replied. "Nor can I make love to you," he whispered in his ear, making Draco wonder how he'd gotten so close. Harry reached for the bottom of Draco's shirt pulling him closer. He pulled it up and over Draco's head. Draco sort of just stood there trying to get his brain and body to catch up to each other. Harry then pulled off his on shirt, dropping it next to Draco, reaching for Draco's pants. In one swift movement he had both Draco's pants and boxers at his ankles. The only movement Draco made was kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his clothes. So for all of five minutes, Harry stood there gazing at Draco's naked body, wanting to perfectly captor this image in his head forever. When the sight just became to much, Harry removed his own clothes and grabbed Draco. They both dove into the water. Harry didn't give Draco much time to really think before he'd pulled the boy to him and crushed their lips together.

Body to body, hip to hip, and Draco was completely breathless. He was pure putty in Harry's hands - which was a complete change from the usual Harry being putty in Draco's.

Harry was falling in love with Draco's noises. No matter what he did, the boy never made the same sound twice in a row. It was as if even though the sound was the same, he would make it in a totally different way. Harry loved it. For example, if Harry pinched a nipple, which he had quickly come accustomed to doing, Draco would moan ever so softly. Then again on the other hand, if Harry licked that same nipple, and sucked on it, Draco's moans would rise in pitch. Of course Draco also practically yelped when Harry took it upon himself to pick him up and set him on the side of the tub. He smirked at Draco, arousal standing at attention and without any hesitation, he completely engulfed his boyfriend. Harry tried not to laugh when Draco tried to push his whole self into Harry's mouth. He wrapped his hands around Draco's waist to hold him in place, and Draco put his hands on his shoulderds. As Harry teased his boyfriends cock with his mouth, Draco couldn't help but dig his nails into Harry's back.

Draco was close, and both boys knew. Harry could tell Draco wanted horribly to release but Harry wasn't having any of that, he pulled off, and Draco whimpered. He pulled him back into the pool and Draco clung to him.

"You taste wonderful, did you know," Harry whispered in his ear, and then licked up the edge of it, slightly nipping it as he went. Draco moaned in reply unable to say anything. Continuing to distract Draco by kissing all his neck and stroking him softly, Harry worked his way down to Draco entrance. He tried to slowly probe one finger into Draco, but stupid to think Draco wouldn't feel it. Said boy stiffened but with some quick stimulation from Harry quickly relaxed and was quite loudly begging for more. Harry had every intention of obeying. He added two fingers, followed by three, scissoring them in an effort to prepare his boyfriend. Draco couldn't help but push him self down on the fingers and was rewarded nicely with Harry fingers coming in contact with that perfect little spot inside him. Draco's virgin body almost gave out at that little touch but Harry pulled out. He dragged Draco to deeper waters and propped him up on the wall. "Ready for something bigger?" Harry said, which was all the warning Draco got before Harry was pushing into him. It hurt at first and he tried to push Harry away but Harry wouldn't allow it. He whispered to Draco not to concentrate on the pain but on Harry.

"Try to feel the pleasure, not the pain," Harry told him. And Draco did just that. Soon he was again a mass of incoherent sounds. He might have been just a bit uncomfortable standing up like he was but hell if he cared. He soon had Harry buried to the hilt in him and they both about died right there. Even though Harry had waited three years and Draco only one, it felt like their whole lives had led up to this exact moment.

It was long before Draco told Harry to move. He did just that, pulling out before plunging back in. Draco took in a huge breath. He hugged his arms around Harry's neck, whose own arms were around Draco's waist. Over and over again, Harry took Draco. And every time Draco willing received him. As both boys got to the edge, Draco tried to hold on for Harry but Harry told him to let go, angling himself to hit Draco's sweet spot again. Draco came, screaming Harry's name as did. Harry followed but only after making sure Draco hadn't completely emptied himself. They both stayed there not wanting to be done yet but Harry had to pull out eventually. With his remaining energy, he carried Draco to their rooms and they both climbed into bed.

They fell asleep more than boyfriends - but lovers.

A/N: OMG! I know this took forever to get out. I'm sorry. And to make it worst it's unbeta. My beta never sent me back the chapter but i read this over like thrity times so i hope i caught all the mistakes. It's kind of short but I just want the sex scene by it's self. And before you all stop reading, this isn't the last chapter. I have one or two left. I say or because the very last chapter is up to you. You all get to decide whether or not I write it. But do stay tune for the next chapter and at the end of it, you'll find out what i mean. Till then. Later.

...p.s. to anyone who has read this before, it's been beta-ed now. So i don't know if it'll make much a difference but i though you might want to know.


	14. Just Deserts

**Chapter 14**

**Just Deserts**

Not too far from the bathrooms where Harry and Draco were, Hermione and Ron were trying to sleep.

"Hermione, what was that," Ron asked.

"Sounded like someone screaming Harry's name," Hermione smile, though Ron couldn't see in the dark.

"You think something's wrong," he asked.

'Stupid boy,' Hermione thought. "No Ron, I don't,"

"Then what are they…oh," Ron finally cottoned on. "Eww," he added. Hermione laughed.

"Haven't they ever heard of silence charms," Ron whined.

"Oh Ron," Hermione snickered.

The next morning Harry awoke to a ringing in his head. It was a signal that someone was breaking in. Quietly, Harry got out of bed and dressed, trying not to wake Draco. He ran down the stairs, through the kitchen, around the corner and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," he exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius responded.

"What are you doing, breaking into my house," Harry glared. "And at 4:00 in the morning,"

"I demand you return my son, immediately," Lucius…demanded.

"I don't think you have the right to be demanding anything, Malfoy," Harry hissed. "Get out,"

"Not until you hand over, Draco,"

"Never," Harry held firm. "Get out of my house, now!"

"If you refuse to hand him over, I'll take him by force,"

"You will not touch him," Harry growled. Seeing as both were to involved in there spat, they didn't notice Draco slumping sleepily into the hall.

"What's going on Harry," he asked. He rubbed his eyes, not noticing Lucius yet and unlike Harry, Draco was only wearing boxers.

"Draco, go back to bed," Harry gasped.

"Three guess what you two where doing and the first two don't count," Lucius snarled.

"Father," Draco exclaimed finally seeing his father.

"Son," Lucius replied. Draco stared wide eyed at the man, rooted to the spot, and then took a step behind Harry.

"Draco, get over here, now," Lucius commanded. Draco shook his head no. "I said now," Lucius glared. "Mind your father,"

"No, I'm staying here with Harry," Draco replied.

"You're coming home now and that's final," Lucius ordered. "Even if I have to drag you lifeless body there,"

"You…" Harry took a step closer to Lucius but Draco pulled him back.

"No," he whispered. "If you haven't noticed," he addressed Lucius this time. "Father," he stressed the word. "I'm 18, an official adult in everyway. You can't tell me what to do anymore,"

"Maybe, I can't but there's a spell for that you know," Lucius smirked. With a well aimed spell, he hit Draco with Imperious. Draco immediately swayed and stepped a bit from Harry. "Come on, Draco, were going home," Draco started to walk to him and Lucius smirked but Harry pulled him back.

"Draco snap out of it," Draco stopped but didn't turn to Harry.

"Draco Andrew Malfoy," Lucius said sharply. "Come here," Lucius stepped towards them but Draco still didn't move. "Draco," he said again and this time Draco pulled away from Harry.

"Draco, stop, please," Harry pleaded. "He's tricking you. He's going to kill you, Draco,"

"Come on, son, don't you want to see your mother,"

"Mummy," Draco said, sounding like a two year old.

"Yes, she's waiting at home for you,"

"At home for me,"

"Yes, Draco, so come let's go,"

"Draco, he's lying to you," Harry pulled his boyfriend back to him, successfully moving him from Lucius. "Your mother's dead,"

"Shut Potter," Lucius growled aiming his wand at Harry. Harry let Draco go but didn't shut up.

"She is Draco. He killed her in the war," Harry continued.

"Shut your fu…"

"He used an unforgivable on her," Harry cut him off. "Your father, killed you're…" Harry never finished though because Lucius cast silenco at him, shutting him up. He was aware it would only last for a few seconds but that was all he needed. Draco continued to stand there, he was staring at Harry but the eyes that Harry loved so much didn't have that loving look they had come to hold. There were as cold as ice now.

"Draco," Lucius hissed. He grabbed his arm pulling him from Harry. He was still trying to plead with Draco not to believe his father. It was around this time he figured he should have killed Lucius when he had the chance. With Draco so close to his father, trying to attack him, would put Draco in danger. Harry knew his wand less magic wasn't that accurate and for that reason wasn't trying anything to put Draco in harms way. He watched and waited for the moment to strike as Lucius pulled Draco along behind him. It looked like he knew Harry's plan though because he kept Draco close, never giving Harry a shot. He had gotten just to the door though, when Draco yanked his arm from his father. "You little brat," Lucius screeched. Harry smiled at Draco spunk and at the fact that if he moved just a bit, he'd have a shot.

"You LIAR," Draco screamed. "You told me Voldermort killed mother,"

"Yeah well, me, Voldermort, same thing," Lucius smirked.

"No," Draco screamed. "How could you kill your own wife? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing that's compare to what I'm going to do with you if you don't get your little white but out of this house,"

"GO TO HELL," Draco screamed. And without a wand, without saying the word or even opening his mouth, Draco cast the killing curse at his father. Seconds later, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, manipulator and all around evil man was dead to the world.

A/N: Okay, so i don't think that was a very good place to end a story. There's no closure or nothing. SO lucky you, you get one more chapter. Or maybe two. Here's the thing. I don't know if i want Draco to be pregnant or not.(it's a bit over done, if you know what i mean)I don't know if i want them to get married or not. So here's where you guys come in. If it wouldn't kill you, at the bottom of your reviews put what you want. Marriage, Pregant or just give me a random plot bunny to work on. I need to finish this story though cause i have another one to work on and a One Shot and maybe a song-fic so help me out here. Thanks in advance!


	15. Changes Part 1 of 3

Chapter 15 P1

**Big Changes**

For the longest time, Draco just stared at his father's dead body. He couldn't believe he had actually killed him. Not to mention without saying the killing curse. He looked to Harry who was staring at him with amazement.

"Harry…" Draco tried but Harry shushed him and pulled him into a hug. Draco relished in realizing he needed the comfort Harry gave him. They stayed like that for a while, Harry comforting Draco and Draco trying not to cry. They would've stayed like that longer if Ron's voice hadn't broken the silence.

"Why is Lucius Malfoy lying there," he called out. Harry looked up from where he'd buried his head in Draco's hair to glare at Ron. "Sorry," he added. Hermione didn't even say a word; she just walked over and turned Lucius' body to ash then blew it away. Draco mentally thanked her.

"How about some breakfast," Hermione suggested. Harry smiled at her and reminded himself to thank her some how. He led Draco to the kitchen where Hermione offered to cook. No one darned mention Lucius.

They ate in mostly silence except for the custom "past the eggs" or "excuse me." After breakfast, Harry told Draco to go lie down while he talked to Hermione. Draco kissed him and Ron led him to his room.

"So what happened then," Hermione asked the second the other two were out of ear shot.

"Draco killed him," Harry replied.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. "Draco killed his father,"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "He killed him without a saying the words, opening his mouth or a wand. Tell me that isn't weird,"

"Just a bit,"

"Hermione…" Harry sighed.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Do you like Grimmauld Place," Harry asked looking up at his best friend. Hermione raised a brow at him.

"Why,"

"I was just asking," Harry pouted. Harry rolled her eyes.

"You know I love it here Harry," she replied. "It's beautiful. I couldn't think of a better place to live but you already know that. Why are you asking?"

"No reason," Harry smiled, walking away.

Harry found Draco in the upstairs bathroom, bathing. He laughed at the fact that, they had just only been in that same bath tub not to long ago.

"Draco," Harry said softly, as he sat near the edge or the tub. Draco surfed and swam to Harry. For a split second, Harry wished he'd take of the short he was wearing. He pulled the boy up out of the water when he reached him. "Are you okay Draco,"

"Why wouldn't I be," Draco asked. "I only just killed my father, no big deal,"

"Oh, Draco," Harry sighed. Draco glared at him.

"Do you not even care," Draco snarled. "I just killed my father, my own flesh and blood. I know I hate him but…" Harry pulled Draco to him, cutting off his rambling.

"Draco, listen to me," Harry said softly. "Your father was an evil man and I use the word man lightly. You've just done the world a favor killing him," he buried his hand in Draco's hair, massaging it. "Don't think so much on, you'll make your self sick,"

"Okay," Draco replied huskily. "I will, if you keep doing that,"

"Oh what a horny little thing you are," Harry snickered.

So, life went on, and for a while, Harry thought everything was fine with him and Draco. He could of course see that whenever they went out around families, Draco would get misty eyed and then go about whining to Harry about how he wished he could have a family like that. Harry knew how he felt though because he also always wanted one too.

"Harry, I don't feel so well," Draco whined one day.

"What's wrong cupcake," Harry asked.

"I feel….sick," Draco finished, as he ran to the bathroom. Harry chased off after him, holding his hair up.

"Draco, what's wrong with you," Harry said worryingly. "You've been throwing up a lot lately,"

"I don't know!" Draco growled. "It's not like I wished sickness on my self," he added. "You don't like me when I'm sick Harry," Draco pouted.

"Okay..." Harry said slowly. "Slow down, Draco, I never said that,"

"But you meant," Draco whined. "Your horrible Harry, I hate you!"

"Okay, then," Harry said. "We're calling Hermione," Harry added. He helped Draco back to bed and went to go fire call Hermione. He got Ron at first who bit his head off about interrupting but quickly calm when he heard something was wrong with Draco.

"What's wrong Harry," Hermione asked, not waiting for him to ask but flooing over, Ron closely behind.

"I don't know really. He's throwing up and being all moody," Harry explained. "He said he hated me!" he exclaimed, Ron laughed at this but Hermione hit him.

"Anything else," Hermione asked.

"Like what?"

"Like does he have cravings, weird sleeping patterns or sudden wants for sex?" Hermione probed. Harry nodded to all three, and Hermione smirked and Ron laughed again. This time Hermione didn't hit him.

"What so funny then," Harry pouted but Hermione and Ron continued to chuckle. "Come on then guys, tell me,"

"Your little man is pregnant, Harry," Hermione replied. Harry fainted.

When Harry came to, he led Hermione and Ron to his room. He rambled the whole way about how it wasn't even possible for Draco to be pregnant. But Hermione was never wrong, never, so it had to be true. They found said pregnant boy tearing up pictures from a photo album.

"Draco, what are you doing," Harry exclaimed grabbing the book from Draco. Draco glared at him.

"I'm erasing my father from my old photo album," Draco exclaimed harshly. "I don't know why I even got that stupid book from the manor. It just brings up bad memories. I can't do this anymore Harry. I can't try and forget I killed him. I can't even go into the hallway that I killed him and don't even say yes I can cause you know for a fact I avoid it like the plague,"

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry assured. "I'll make it better, I promise,"

And he did make it better, though it took him a while to figure out how. When June 5th came rolling around, Harry had a royal bash planned for his boyfriend. He'd gotten Hermione's approval over a lot of things seeing as Draco was two and a half months into his pregnancy and being the testy 'little woman' he was, they had to assure nothing would off set him. Harry had a huge present planned for him, and he'd invited half of their graduating class. As of currently, the poor boy was up in his room, pouting. Harry walked in and found him staring at him self in the mirror.

"Do you think I'm getting fat," he asked upon Harry's arrival.

"No," Harry answered. "But if you were, I'd still think you were gorgeous,"

"Nice save there," Draco smirked. "Why are we dressed up any ways?" he added in a whine, stilling staring in the mirror.

"It's a surprise," Harry replied. Draco turned to look at him.

"Will I like this surprise," he asked. Harry nodded. Draco smirked. "Does it have anything to do with that nice comfy bed right there?"

"I didn't get all dressed off for you take my clothes off, Draco," Harry rolled his eyes. "But maybe later,"

"Darn," Draco whined. Harry chuckled, took Draco hand, and led him down to the ballroom.

"Draco," he said softly.

"What," Draco asked suspiciously.

"Happy Birthday," Harry replied, pushing open the door. Draco nearly screamed like a little girl.

"How did you know it was my birthday, I never told you," Draco asked. Harry pushed him into the room. "I never told anyone,"

"I love you," Harry responded. "It's my duty to know,"

"Harry…" Draco gushed.

"Shhh," Harry smiled, placing a finger to Draco lips. "Tonight I want you to do me one favor, okay," Draco nodded. "I want you to forget everything in the world and enjoy this party, okay," Draco nodded and Harry moved his finger.

"I love you Harry," he smiled.

A/N: Here's part one of the last chapter. It's really long, and I'll probably end up making it three chapters long, just to satisfy a few people. lol. I'm just trying to close up everything here you know. Wrap things up. I want to put up three one shots i wrote, and one short story I think you'll all like. You guys will still be here when i put them up right? right! lol.


	16. Changes Part 2 of 3

Big Changes

Harry led Draco around the room introducing him to a flurry of people he didn't know. There were mostly Gryffindor at the party but Harry had invited Draco's Slytherin friends, who were still alive and not evil of course. One expectation though was Pansy Parkinson. If Harry had to tell her to keep her hands off Draco one more time, he was sure he'd kill her. Draco was having fun none-the-less. He flirted around the room like the social butterfly he was, talking to everyone. When it came time for presents, he practically squealed with delight.

Most of his presents were gift cards for varies expensive clothing stores from most of the Gryffindors. Even though they didn't know him too well, anyone could tell you Draco Malfoy loved clothes. Hermione bought him a book of baby names, which Harry gushed over and Ron held to his usual gift and brought Draco candy. He'd been saving for a while, and decided to buy at least a pound of everything in Honeydukes and of course a bag of Bertie Botts "new" Every Flavor Lollipops. Severus bought them a baby blanket and when Draco hugged him, he scowled at the smirk Harry gave him. Harry was last and his gift was by far the best.

He handed Draco an envelope which Draco flipped over about thirty times and glared slightly at his boyfriend.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your present," Harry replied.

"No duh but what's in," Draco asked again. "You honestly couldn't think of something better to get me,"

"It's not a gift card Draco," Harry said calmly, much to everyone's disappointment seeing as they were all looking for a fight. It so seemed some habitats never die. None of them knew of Draco's pregnancy though. So the only reason they were even having this fight was because of his mood swings. Finally, Draco tore open the card and out fell four airplane tickets.

"Plane tickets," Draco whined. "You bought me plane tickets. That's not romantic at all Harry,"

"Read the tickets Draco," Harry sighed. Draco obeyed and read what all the four tickets were. By the time he went and finished reading it, he was about ready to wet him self in excitement. No one in the room got any warning before Draco threw himself at Harry in a bear hug. Harry nearly died of laughter, he found it so funny. "I guess you like it then,"

"Where are they to," Hermione asked, a bit annoyed that she wasn't told.

"Two are to Paris and the others New York," Draco replied. "But Harry shouldn't we have one more set," Harry smirked.

"Whatever for Draco," He asked.

"So we can come back, home," Draco replied as if it was the stupidest question in the world. Harry just shook his head and smiled. He help himself and Draco up off the ground and handed Hermione a thick yellow envelope. She glared at him and grabbed the envelope.

"What's in it," Ron asked, leaning over Hermione shoulder to look. Hermione handed him the envelope and Ron went about reading it.

"You aren't coming back," she finally said.

"No,"

"What," someone said.

"You're leaving,"

"For America,"

"Why would you want to leave your home, Harry," Draco asked, glaring at all the people in the room who were nosing in things that were none of their business.

"I love Grimmauld Place," Harry sighed. "But it's just not home to me. There's too many memories of Sirius embedded in these walls. Besides, I don't think I could live another day with myself, by forcing you to live here too after, well, you know," Harry smiled. "I love you Draco,"

"Harry," Draco whined. "Everyone's watching,"

"I don't care," Harry replied, pulling Draco to him and ignoring everyone else. "I said I love you Draco, don't you care," Harry replied, kissing him on the neck, where he knew Draco liked to be kissed.

"I love you, I love you, I, love, you," Draco chanted as Harry kissed him. "And I love it when you do that,"

"Wait, Harry you're leaving!" Ron shouted. Hermione sighed in a loud annoyed manner.

"We've already established that Ronald, were you not paying any attention," she asked.

"I was reading the envelope," he pouted.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, you're so stupid," Hermione smiled.

"But you love me," Ron smirked.

"Don't know why?" Hermione replied.

"Anyways," Someone cut in. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say your leaving Hermione and Ron the house,"

"Ginny," Harry smiled. "Hi! Didn't see you there and wait who's this,"

"Harry, you're…"

"Samuel Thomas," the boy standing next to Ginny replied. Harry shook his hand, glaring slightly.

"Dean Thomas wouldn't happen to be your brother would he," Harry asked, dropping his hand.

"He sure would," Dean replied, stepping from somewhere it the crowd. "You were always so busy, Harry, never knew I had a little brother,"

"Oh shut up,"

"ANYWAYS!" Ginny cut in loudly. "Are you or are you not leaving Hermione and Ron this house,"

"No," Harry replied. "I'm leaving, Hermione, Ron, Severus, the order and you, this house," he smiled as Ginny glared at him.

"That's all I wanted to know,"

"Harry," Draco whined. "She hurt my head,"

"Oh Draco you poor baby,"

A/N: Okay so i know, i'm horrible for cutting it off there. But you know what, I got tired. lol. A besides, I sent this to my beta and for the second time running, it never came back. I don't know what's going on again. So this is unbeta-ed (word?) so bare with me please. Your all so lucky cause I think I might right two more chapters, i'm not sure. I don't know yet if I can sum up what i want in one more chapter. But anyways, here you go see read and review. later.


	17. Changes Part 3 of 3 Last Chapter

**Big Changes**

"I am a poor baby…your poor baby," Draco whined. Harry just laughed.

When the party was over, Harry led Draco to there room where all their clothes where pack. Hermione and Ron had stayed and followed them, both very mad with Harry. Harry though could careless, they'd get over.

So two weeks later, our boys are in Paris and having the time of there lives. They practically backpacked across the whole city and then head over to New York. So as of now the two where living in New York City, New York and it was just time for the baby to come, and oh how Draco hated it. He was lying in a two white room in ugly hospital PJ's and it was driving him crazy. Harry wouldn't stop poking fun at him either. By the time the baby came, Draco was ready to kill Harry. He was shooting things like "you did this to me", "I hate you," and "we're never having sex again." Harry though, just held his hand till it was over. And it was well worth the wait. At 7 pound 3 ounces, Draco and Harry had a healthy baby boy. He was a spiting image of Harry with Draco's blond hair and no doubt mannerisms.

They left the hospital a few days later with their baby boy and bought him to the little picket fenced house Harry had bought them.

"You think he'll like it here Harry," Draco asked, putting the baby in the crib to sleep.

"Of course he will," Harry replied, wrapping Draco in his arms. Draco leaned back into him.

"What if we're not good fathers?"

"I took care of you, didn't I? I know I'm a good father….but you, well…" Harry smirked. Draco elbowed him.

"I don't count Harry. I was never four days old. This is different," Draco scowled.

"Just as long as your here with me, every step of the way, I'm fine," Harry whispered, making Draco shiver.

"Merlin has it been way too long," Draco moaned.

"Baby's asleep," Harry replied.

"Should stay asleep for an hour or so," Draco added.

"Just enough time," Harry smirked picking Draco up, who squealed.

"Lead the way," Draco replied. And annoyingly enough, they lived happily ever after.

A/N: Okay, so you're all probably going to kill but I was getting tired of writing this. I wanted it over so I could start something else. Besides, summer is fast approaching, and I've got exams and stuff and I didn't want to keep you all in suspend forever. I'll come back to it I swear. But if your bored and have nothing better to do, go read my other story Lovers. It's done and it's my first full length story. Review and I will respond okay. I should have another story up really soon. It'll be short though, cause….well cause it's short. So till next time, Harry and Draco forever. Later.


End file.
